Akuto Nara
'Approval:' 3/17/14 16 feats Razzesilverblood v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Akuto is the farthest thing from shy. She is energetic and loves to be around people, though she's gotten in trouble more than once for telling someone exactly what's on her mind. Despite her up front and forward personality she's a likable person and kind to most people. Some might call her a ditz, but she will assure you that isn't the case. She just... finds a lot of things very interesting. Yes, that's it! She has a few odd quirks from growing up on the streets on Ame, the most prominent among these is a natural tendency to pick pocket things, especially food and books. Oh yes, she loves to learn things! So she's quite happy when she pilfers a book. Books about food are the best, she has one tucked away inside her bag with the four other precious books she owns. One day she hopes to procure a book that will teach her how to read. She also has a need to meticulously groom herself now that she has time to care about what she looks like. She recently learned that she was some monstrous fabricated killing machine, so that's not good. It might have messed with her mental state a bit and made her a tad prone to violently snap at people. But I mean, she's nice if you are, that's all that matters, right? 'Stats(Total:148)' Strength: 11 ''' '''Speed: 24 Chakra Levels: 14 ' '''Chakra Control: 30 ' 'Endurance: 13 ' '''CP: 120 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Shadow Manipulation ' '''Genin 2: Sealing Specialist ' 'Chunin: Summoning Contract, Kyodaija ' 'Jonin: White Snake Techniques ' 'S-Rank: Sage Mode ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 18 Banked feats: 0 Other (6)-''' #Stat Boosts(4) #(2) Shadow Clone Jutsu-''' Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. This is a mastered version of shadow clone creation, and as a result has far more durable clones. The clones only dissipate if they are mortally wounded. As a second bonus the user can transfer chakra to the clones, though this is a one way process, he can never take CP from a clone. (divides chakra evenly into clones, minimum 20 CP per clone) 'Sage Mode (2)' #'Aspect of the Snake-' Akuto takes on the likeness of a snake. Her normally white hair turns dark and her smooth skins becomes scaly in areas. Her eyes turn red and her pupils become slits. Her legs form into a long snake-like tail that enables her to move around with great speed and agility. all current CP to NCP costs 40 NCP per round to maintain, and grants a +8 bonus to speed and +8 partial bonus to dodge. #'Ambush Predator-' Much like a snake Akuto prefers to ambush prey, catching them off guard and allowing for easy kills. Unlike a snake in order to ambush prey she must mask her chakra. She's specifically trained to make her chakra undetectable by sensors and gain the ability to change what her chakra network looks like to dojutsu users. 'Shadow Manipulation (2)-' # Shadow Stitching- ''' This technique allows the user to gather the shadows around him/her into long sharp tendrils. The tendrils can be used to manipulate objects or to attack. If they are used to attack the tendrils pierce a victim attempting to sew parts of the victim's body to each other. This effectively restrains the victim unless he/she uses another jutsu to nullify the tendrils, or is strong enough to break them (OUCH!). CP to activate, 20 CP to maintain. Multiple hits make the jutsu harder to break out of, but the victim is freed when the user stops paying CP. # '''Shadow channel: The user may efficiently channel chakra through their own shadow, and shadow jutsu. This allows for some sick combo moves like channeling Chidori through the shadow imitation link that connects the user and victim. 'Sealing Specialist (4)-' #'Five Elements Seal-' After making hand signs, purple flames appear at the user's fingertips. The intended target must be physically touched to seal off a portion of a person's chakra and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. CP, seals 1.5 times the invested CP. #'(2)Yin Seal-' Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a snake shaped tattoo that wraps up Akuto's arm . The seal can be activated by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 65 for 2 feats) #'Seal: Explosion -' An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. It damages all within a 10 foot/10 CP radius, functioning much like a paperbomb. (40 CP) 'Summoning (3)-' #'Ankoku, agent of death-' This feat allows the summon of Ankoku, a rather large and extremely powerful snake. Ankoku is a python from the realm of spirits, she is blessed with both incredible strength and a deadly venom. feats, summon and jutsu(poison) :Strength- 40 :Speed- 1 :Chakra Control- 13 :Endurance- 3 :Chakra points- 41 :Cursed Bite-''' Ankoku's bite is lethal, delivering a fast acting and devastating Hemotoxin. The venom begins acting within seconds of the bite, destroying red blood cells within the body, preventing blood clotting, and destroying tissues. The venom is quick to spread to organs and muscles where tissue deterioration begins. While Ankoku would prefer her venom to deliver a slow and painful death, many victims are killed within seconds of the bite. (40 CP, applies a -12 Endurance debuff) :'''stat up +40 SP White Snake Techniques (1) #'Immortal Perfection-' This is the most iconic feature of the white snake techniques. The user has subjected their body, or has been subjected to for more unfortunate ninja, rigorous experimentation that eliminates the need for many vital parts of the human body. Calling them human is actually a rather large stretch, rather they are a parasite who lives within the bodies of defeated enemies. The users true form is in the likeness of a large snake composed of many smaller snakes. 'Equipment' *(6 EP) 30 CP paper bomb *(6 EP) Two Military Rations Pill *(0) 2 blood increasing pills *(0) debuff resistance amulet user can spend equal CP to the opponent's debuff to remove 1 round of the debuff. This also follows supercharge mechanics for removing debuffs, i.e. every 20 CP more put into this removes an additional round. Each amulet has 1 use and comes pre-loaded with 20 CP. *(0) one CP pill 'Ryo 40,000 ' * Ryo earned: 74,000 ::*body guard duty (+10,000 from Shink-san) * Ryo Spent: 34,000 ::* 2 blood increasing pills (6,000) ::* 20,000 feat change ::* 5000 on amulet of genjutsu resist ::* 3000 on CP pill 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Banked: 0' *'Spent: 120' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 1 ' Akuto's S-rank 4QP on 2/23/14 '''A-Rank: 6 ' Teamwork Retreat 4 QP on 12/1/13 Jonin RU 4 QP on 1/7/14 The Blue and Red Monks 4 QP on 1/17/14 Akuto's Super Special Awesome S-Rank 4 QP on 1/24/14 Portal 4 QP on 2/15/14 Pockets 4 QP on 3/29/2014 'B-Rank: 3 ' The Genin Games 4 QP on 12/5/13 Aphrodite Laughs 4 QP on 12/29/13 Creepy Shack 4QP on 2/23/14 'C-Rank: 3 ' Oni fire party! 4 QP on 11/27/13 The Red Fang 4 QP on 12/2/13 Uncle Ben! 2 QP on 1/4/14 'Role Plays: 7 ' A Day Out 11/14/13 Enter: Brock! 2 QP on 12/9/13 The letter pII 1/25/14 Tick tock 3QP on 2/1-2/3 2014 Konoha Council Meeting 3 QP on 2/12-2/14 2014 Konoha Council Meeting 1 QP on 1/17/14 M-murder 2 QP on 3/18/14 'Raids: 2 ' TH3SP00K13STR41DT00 4 QP on 11/4/13 Oni Lord Tharaxius 5 QP on 11/17/13 'Overseen: 14 ' Fleshbags 3 QP on 11/15/13 Asimilon the all Knowing 3 QP on 11/29/13 Last Whisper 4 QP on 12/30/13 Liege Lord Balen 4 QP on 1/3/14 Bandit Trouble 4 QP on 1/6/14 The Letter 4 QP on 1/7/14 Madness Descends 2 QP on 1/18/14 Shuriyko's Return 4 QP on 1/18/14 There Were Some Bandits 2 QP on 1/19/14 Pickin' up the Chicks 4 QP on 1/26/14 Not so Secret Secret Tower 4 QP on 2/8/14 Even the Odds 2QP on 2/23/14 The Enlightened Trap 4 QP on 3/30/14 Xaren the Statue 4 QP on 3 week mishun OP '''History and Story oh no all fuzzles, pls halp me S-rank Ark. pls. pls. Category:Character Category:Amegakure